1. Field of the Invention.
The present invention relates to forming decorative candles and more particularly to a lathe for carving such candles.
Candles are usually formed by pouring melted wax into a mold, however, some individuals desire candles having a configuration which is distinctive over candles available in quantity on the open market. It is impractical from an economic view point to form molds for a relatively small number of candles having a distinctive periphery. Therefore, some individuals prefer to form candles having a configuration of their own choosing. This is not easily accomplished by turning tools presently available, such as wood lathes, principally on account of the low density of candles when forming a particular candle configuration of small diameter. Futhermore, it is difficult to form additional candles forming a "set", each having an identical configuration with other candles of the set.
This invention provides a device which permits forming one or a plurality of candles of identical or different configurations.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art generally relates to lathes for turning metal and wood materials in which the longitudinal axis of the workpiece is disposed horizontally, however, when the workpiece is a wax candle a horizontal workpiece axis is impractical on account of the low density of the wax, particularly in those candles of small diameter.
This invention provides an apparatus including a housing supporting an elongated candle therein with its axis disposed vertically and which includes a cutting tool brace and shavings shield for confining wax shavings within the housing for disposal through a housing discharge opening and further provides a means for forming a duplicate of a previously shaped candle.